


One Summer Night

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: This story is set in the past.





	One Summer Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

One Summer Night by Sue

12 Apr 1998  
You have my permission to archive this at MKRA/MSSS so long as only the rocketmail address is visible. Many thanks.  
Not having fully recovered from A Fond Farewell, and egged on by a depraved fellow slasher, I'm continuing my CSM kick with this little offering. Hopefully this is the end of it. (Though one never knows what I might do given the right sort of incentive. < sick and twisted giggle >)  
X Files canon has now superceded me so I'm posting this before they undo even more of my back story and make my universe absolutely obsolete.  
CSM/The Mulders. (This story obviously includes m/f/m so please pass on if women in your m/m slash offends.)  
Many thanks to B2 and Pollyanna for their fortitude in beta reading this piece of fiction. Ladies, my admiration grows in leaps and bounds.

* * *

One Summer Night   
by Sue   
<>

Chilmark, Massachusetts, Summer 1973

It was going to be the most perfect night of his life.

Bill Mulder stood naked in their bathroom, watching as his wife nervously fiddled with the decorative pots and trinkets on the marble counter top. Shyly she glanced up and caught his eye in the mirror. Straightening, she smiled at him nervously, uncomfortable with her own nudity under the harsh, bright lights. He, however, was almost sick with joy and swallowed hard, attempting to retain some control of his emotions.

Yes truly, this was the most perfect night of his life.

Massaging Tina's shoulders gently with his long, elegant fingers he leaned forward and nuzzled the side of her neck softly. She giggled awkwardly, pulling away slightly as his breath tickled her skin.

"Don't be nervous, you're going to enjoy this *so* very much."

She cast her eyes down, embarrassment flushing her skin. Bringing one arm to cover her breasts as the other covered her belly she tried to shield her body from his gaze.

"Darling, darling, you're beautiful."

"But I've had two children," she objected, raising her eyes and pleading with his reflection.

Turning her so they faced, he hooked a finger under her chin and tilted her head upwards as he reassured her, "In my eyes you'll never be anything less than beautiful."

Kneeling on the cold, hard tile he pushed her arm aside and pressed his mouth against her belly, kissing her soft, silky, flesh as she tousled his hair nervously between her fingers.

"The blemishes here," he murmured as he traced the jagged stretch marks across her abdomen with a finger, "are the proof of our love for each other."

Grasping her hand and squeezing it tightly, he stood and smiled, saying, "Let's go and welcome our guest."

****

The bedroom was heavy with darkness, a few solitary candles scattering tendrils of light to see by. It was a concession to his wife's nervousness; there would be time enough for illumination later.

Their guest sat naked, a lit cigarette in hand, in a wing-backed formal chair facing the end of the bed. Mulder nodded to him as he guided his wife, by the hand, into the room. Following her husband's lead she knelt on the mattress facing their silent guest.

Joining his wife on the bed, Mulder knelt behind her, wrapping one arm around her waist while clasping a breast with the other. Strengthening his grasp he drew her close into a tight embrace. His already stiff cock rested comfortably between the cheeks of her generous bottom.

Holding the other man's gaze, he began to rock smoothly back and forth, remembering the fantasies that he had secretly harboured since he had first met Tina. From their initial encounter he had realised she was everything that he wanted in a wife; that marrying her would complete his world. The price though had been high. His lover had felt betrayed by his marriage. They had been together for so long, neither had imagined ever being parted from the other. But Bill had always hidden his bisexual nature and his desire for a family life from Jack.

This desire, this unending drive to lead an apparently normal life, to fulfill the expectations of his family, had almost destroyed their relationship. For the first few years of his marriage his lover had refused all attempts at intimacy. The silence had been intensely painful as they laboured together on the Consortium's behalf. But very gradually he had coaxed Jack back into his private life and repaired the schism between them. Tonight was the glorious culmination of all his efforts to unite the three of them. After this everything would be secure.

This night would make his life and happiness complete.

Squeezing his wife's breast he rolled the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, encouraging it to harden and stand erect. His other hand slid down across her belly seeking out her lips, discovering them swollen and moist. Prying between the folds of her labia he bathed his fingers in the wetness of her excitement. Sighing with relief, he relaxed, allowing the tension to ebb from his body.

Mulder sensed a movement from across the room and glanced towards his lover. Jack stubbed out his cigarette, stood, and took several steps towards him. Mulder's eyes travelled down his lover's frame. It was a body he knew almost as intimately as his own, for he had explored every muscle and sinew with his fingers and lips. He groaned as his eyes focused on Jack's erect shaft, encircled by a lean hand travelling, almost casually, to and fro.

The two men met each other's gaze. Jack smiled slightly and mouthed, "Thank you." As they stared at one another Jack stepped closer and Mulder felt another hand join his, delving into his wife's slit, seeking out the heat of her cunt. Mulder dipped away slightly, forcing Tina to arch backwards, opening her legs wider. His hand entwining with his lover's, revelling in her wetness.

Jack pulled their mingled hands free and sucked each of their fingers clean. Husband and wife watched in fascination as this former, usurped lover and co-conspirator licked Tina's juices seductively from a clasp of moisture soaked fingers.

Mulder's groin was on fire. "All fours," he groaned hoarsely, surprised at the lust in his own voice, as he pushed his wife forcefully forward. Tina quickly rested her weight on her forearms, readjusting her knees slightly for better balance. Manipulating his erection into position, Bill pressed tight against her thighs and sank cock deep into her cunt as she pushed back to meet him.

"Oh god," he moaned as his shaft slipped smoothly in. She was tight but obviously ready; grasping her hips for leverage he began to slowly pump.

A guttural moan escaped Tina's lips, as her husband's cock pistoned back and forth in her body. Before she could match Bill's rhythm Jack offered he a distraction. He pushed on the base of his own erection, forcing it forward, brushing the head against her lips.

Bill caught sight of his lover's cock prodding his wife's mouth in the mirror facing the end of the bed. His mouth watered as she cautiously licked the silken head, swirling her tongue tenderly around the cap. She parted her lips a little wider and sucked on the wet head.

Jack gripped her chin with his right hand, encouraging her mouth to open wider as he rocked back and forth, tunneling his cock deeper and deeper until he was buried hilt deep in her mouth. Tina groaned appreciatively as she sucked hungrily on Jack's cock, letting her husband's thrusts dictate how far it sank into her mouth. Jack's fingers twisted in her hair, catching hold of her head, helping control its focus.

Becoming more frantic, Bill's rhythm accelerated, goaded onward by the knowledge that his wife was enjoying being fucked by two cocks.

As Tina's moans grew louder and her heaving body opened up to him, Bill Mulder sought out this lover's gaze. The other man's hard, concentrated stare melted into a smile. 'This is all for you,' it seemed to say.

'Yes!' thought Mulder triumphantly, 'it's all for me.' Giving in to the insistent pulse of his body Mulder climaxed, pumping hot semen deep into his wife. As he shuddered with the last spurt he slumped forward onto her back.

***

Mulder lay exhausted and spent, his wife's burning body buried underneath him. The bed sagged behind him and a strong pair of hands grasped his hips, pulling him back up onto all fours. The hands smoothed their way over his ass and between his thighs, massaging his spent balls and cock. Tina took the opportunity to wiggle free and sit on the edge of the bed, watching, fascinated, as Jack teased her husband's genitals.

When Jack's fingers stopped their playful manipulation, Mulder groaned disappointedly. Then he sucked in a quick, sharp breath as a slippery cold finger entered his ass. At first it just darted in and out, teasing the puckered entrance. But gradually it probed deeper, encouraging the muscle to stretch and loosen. More slick fingers were added, preparing the way, opening him up for what was to follow.

"Ready?"

The fingers disappeared.

He waited expectantly, wondering if it would be like the old days. Then he felt it, a rock hard rod, demanding admittance, forcing itself past the entrance, unrelentingly creating space for itself in his ass. He tried to sink away from the assault, to stay the onslaught for a moment, but a pair of strong hands held him in place. The penetration continued, unmercilessly. He swallowed a sob, hiding his distress from his wife, as tentacles of pain spread from his ass despite the preparation. Only when the cock was fully embedded did it pause. Jack mumbled soothing noises as his hand stroked Bill's flank. Bill calmed and his breathing settled, concentrating on the fullness of being possessed so completely by another.

The cock began to move. Tiny little steps, out and back in, out and back in. As Mulder relaxed further the thrusts lengthened and accelerated. Soon he was being vigorously fucked, and now he revelled in it. Straining to get the cock deeper and deeper, he steadied himself on his fists, thrusting back in counterpoint.

Mulder was deliriously happy. To fuck and then be fucked. What more could a man ask?

Tina watched fascinated as Jack's cock took possession of her husband's ass with long, hard strokes. Both men were moving and moaning in unison. She leant forward and kissed her husband on the mouth. He could still taste the slight scent of his lover on her lips. Her hand reached tentatively between her husband's thighs and massaged two sets of balls together, causing both men to groan in appreciation.

Suddenly the room brightened as light poured in through the open doorway.

"Mummy?" a tiny voice asked. "What's going on Mummy?"

Tina momentarily froze in horror as she grappled with the sight of her nightie clad daughter Samantha standing in the doorway. Clambering off the bed she wrapped a dressing gown around herself and took her daughter's hand, leading the startled child back to her bedroom, closing the bedroom door quietly behind her.

Mulder's eyes stayed on the closed door as his lover continued unabated to fuck him in the ass. He gasped in surprise as a hand clasped his cock and began to pump him hard.

"Come. I want you to come for *me*," the raspy voice demanded.

Mulder's mind lost its focus and quickly zeroed in on the hot hand milking him. It expected his full attention and swiftly got it. Soon he was again spurting hot semen, this time across his belly and the sheets. As his ass muscles spasmed in orgasm his lover climaxed, filling him with load after load of sticky ejaculate. Slumping forward he felt the rigid rod wilt and abandon his hole as his lover withdrew and got down off the bed.

Sitting back on his haunches he reeled, disorientated. He could still feel the delicious rasping back and forth in his ass, yet he knew that something disastrous had happened.

His lover stood casually by the chair at the end of the bed. Rifling through his jacket he pulled out a packet of Morleys and tapped one free into his hand. Nonchalantly he lit it and took a long, hard drag. With his back still turned to Mulder he said very quietly, "Well at least you no longer have to choose between them." The smoker turned, a sneer curling across his face.

Bill Mulder's stomach turned, sickly tart bile rising in his throat. His head dropped forward dejectedly recognising his self-deceit. There was no reconciliation. He had tainted his home with the smoker's stench. Now there would be no escaping his part in the project. No deals could be done, options finessed or excuses made.

It was the worst night of his life.


End file.
